A lawnmower is a tool that is used to provide lawn care primarily by using a motor to activate a blade in a cutter body to cut excessively long grass. The motor of the lawnmower is relatively powerful for efficient grass cutting and consequently brings some potential danger to the operator. Currently the operator is typically spaced by a long handle from the cutter body as far as possible to thereby avoid potential danger. The handle tends to be separated into two retractable segments to make storage of the lawnmower convenient. The handle may be retracted by accident in operation and thereby expose both hands of the operator to danger resulting from close proximity to the cutter body.